DNAngle: The Next Generation Redone
by Kato Sachi
Summary: It's the new version of my old story: Riku and Daisuke finally have a child. They're life is brought to a dramatic end in the end of this chapter.


DNANGLE 2:

The Next Generation: KatoSachi

As the morning was dieing down into a small sunset. There, among all of the human race of Japan. Was a child born upon this night. For no normal person that lived out of this family knew of the fortunes that would take over the family.

In the distance crying could be heard. From a small baby boy. His life was to be a full and mysterious one...

Later on in the 2rd year of the boy:

"RIKU!" Shouted a voice of a guy, that seemed so familiar, "He.. HE'S WALKING!" as the same words came from the same person. Shouting for joy.

"Wha-WHAT? Hold on! I'm comeing." Shouted another voice, also familiar. Yet, it was a woman's voice this time.

Footsteps could be heard from the stairs, comeing downwards. In a quick fashion. As the 'ooo' and 'awww's came from that one room.

In the 5th year of the boy:

"Honey. Don't worry about it." Said a woman's voice, "It's your first day of school. I do know that, but I can't come in with you. I will go as far as I can. I promise, once you finish with school today. I'll be right here waiting for you to come out," spoke the voice, speaking comfort to the boy.

The boy smilied. As they both walked into the building.

After School that same day:

As the bell rang. The boy knew it was time to leave. Happily he picked up his bag and left over apple. Whistleing a simple tune, holding the apple in his right hand. He knew once he saw his mother, he would give her the apple. A big smile overcame his small face. For though as he walked out onto the scene of cars. People leaveing, and smiling as their parents pick them up. At first he didn't see his any car that seem to reseble his own... Then came a car that was identical to his. As he rushed over to it. He got blocked off by the crowed. As he struggled through he saw that another kid was getting into the car. He noticed the driver, it wasn't his mother. As his face turned from a smile to a slight frown. He knew that his mother would be there. She made a promise. The voice of his mother rang through his head. As he waited for her. The cars started to drain down. Now there was only a few cars left. He walked over the wall, sitting down aganist the wall. Still waiting. For that moment his smile had turned upside down into a frown. At that moment all he could think of was what would happen to himself. As he bruied his face into his arms. He pressed his legs aganist his body. To the side of him was the bag, and the apple... So after, a car pulled up at the curve. The door opened. As the boy looked up, he saw his father. The father ran to him, hugging him. The boy started to cry in his chest. The father told him he was sorry, but something happened. The father picked up his bags, and the apple. Carring him to the car.

Later on that day:

The father and boy could be found in the hospital. As the mother was pulling into a right intersection, a drunk driver crashed into her from behind. She flew throw the window. For she had forgot to put on her buckle, worring to much about her son. Also the air bag was defective. It didn't protect her from anything. Only half an hour later did the ambulience come to take her to the hospital. The father was called imediently. He drove to the hospital, and went into the room to find his wife on a air pump, and life line. Her face was bloody, and torn from the glass shards. Her head was wraped in medical tape, as was her arms and legs. For this was one of the more violent drunk driver crashes. The boy started to cry. The tears streaming down his face. His memories were of what she promised. He started to yell at the body, "Comm bahhhck! You promised! Donn you die! You...Promisssed..." shouted the young boy as he got softer.

Slamming his fist aganist the bed. He bruied his face into the covers. Cring his eyes out. His father picked him up. The boy flared his arms in the air, tring to escape the strong grasp of his father. His mother seemed to be getting further away, until he was carried out of the room. One of the docters closed the door from inside. The boy stoped, and started to cry into his father's shoulder. The father walked all the way to the lobby. Took a seat, and hugged his son. The boy continued to cry upon his shoulder. The father knew he had to be strong for the boy. He wanted to cry too. Shout at her. He wanted her back... He looked down at his son. Laid his head on his. Smiling as a tear started to flow down his check into the boys hair. The father knew there was nothing to be done. As they walked out of the hospital. The boy was fast asleep. They drove home, and the father picked the boy out of the car. Carring him to his room, then allowing him to sleep. The father didn't even bother to wake him up the next morning...End of Chapter One

**Hi. Sorry, I havn't been doing anything... once I got this Review (A month ago.) I chose to do something! I finally got annoyed of the other verison of this. Redid the whole thing. I like this version a bit better. Though I find it rather sad. I do enjoy the fact that it's better.**

**Kato Sachi**


End file.
